Mako island
by clace8525
Summary: Izzy, Clary and Maia are no ordinary girls, but they try to act like it since they were 9. Izzy leaves along with Jon, Alec, and Jace once Jon turned 18, because their band took off. the girls can't be apart for long. two years later the band come back to their home town and the two girls that got left behind want answers. Sorry I'm not good with summaries, H2o just add water
1. chapter 1

**CHAPTER** **ONE**

Have you ever had a best friend? and when that best friends moves away you feel like a part of you is missing? Well that is how I feel.

I have 2 best friends Izzy and Maia. We are not ordinary girls, we are connected in a way that no one could brake, I know that most girls say that, but we... we have to be or bad things happen.

I also have an older brother, Jonathan. Jon is my hero, always have been and always will be. He is 3 years older then me, but we are still closer than twins... well use to be.

Once Jon hit 18, he left and started a band with Alec, Izzy's older brother, Jace, the Golden boy, and Izzy. Their band immediately became famous, and they all left. Never once looking back.

I don't know why they left, they know what would happen if the did, but I guess they didn't care. They left 2 years ago, and I hate them for leaving, I hate them so much it hurts.

Izzy is my age along with Maia, Alec is a year older then Jon and Jace is a year older then me. Me and Maia made three guy friends that knows what we are, Simon, Jordan and Magnus. Simon is Jaces age and so is Jordan, and Magnus is Jon age.

 **( Jon, Magnus, 20. Jace, Jordan, and Simon,18. Alec,19. Clary, Izzy, and Maia 17)**

Anyways, my name is Clary Fairchild. My mom's name is Jocleyn, and my step fathers is named Luke. I have a little sister, Cleo. Every since I was a baby, me, Izzy, maia, Alec, Jon, and Jace have been friends.

We live in California, where there are minny island at **(A/N- I don't know if this is true so don't take my word on it)** one of those island is called Mako island.

Everyone one is afraid of the island because it is full of mystery, that and it is surrounded by sharks. The island had no cell reception, it's always in the middle of ocean storms, it had a volcano, and no one had survived from going there.

One day, when us three girls were 9, we got into Jaces dad's boat, and got lost, the only thing we could see was Mako. When we got there it was so cool looking, and beautiful, my fingers itched to draw it. Since we didn't have any cell service, we tried to get on flat ground.

We were walking for hours, until we went over some rocks and I fell into a hole. Long story short, Maia and Izzy ended down in the hole to and we found our selves in the volcano. That is how we found the moon pool.

We got into the pool to get it off the volcano, and it just so happen to be a full moon. The water all around us started to bubble, and sparkles started to float up to the head of the volcano... then it all stopped, just like that, nothing was there.

The next morning, when we came into contact with water, we turned into mermaids. We each got a peer over water, Izzy got power to make liquids hot, Maia got the power to freeze liquids, and I have the power to make liquids do whatever I want them to do.

But with theses powers come great responsibilities and consequences. We couldn't let anyone know about it not even or patents, unless we trusted them, and when there is a full moon, we can't look at it, it we will be out under the moons spell, which will make us do different types of things.

But over the years we got better at it, our parents still don't know tho.i sighed and feel backwards on my bed, _school tomorrow, plus a full moon that night equals a killer headache._

I sighed again as I let darkness over take me

 **so what do you think? if any readers like the user clace02, then that is me. The app logged me out and it won't let me log back in so it might be a while before I can update on those stories. If anyone knows how to help please tell me. Anyways tell me what you think about this story in the reviews. Next chapter will be out when I get 5 reviews. love ya ;-)**


	2. chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"maybe not... but don't you want to know" asked Simon Lewis. Me, Maia, Jordan, Simon, and Magnus were all in Maia's room.

"Remember what Miss Chatham says, this is not science, but magic, and they don't mix good together" said Maia.

Ever since we had become mermaids, this old lady, miss Chatham, had came into our lives and had helped us out with the new changes. She's like our grandma, we even sometimes call her Nona.

Simon was trying to find out why we became mermaids with science, but we keep on telling him something will go wrong.

"well were did you guys get changed at?" I looked at Maia and she looked back at me. they don't know anything about mako being involved, but they were about to.

 ** _... The next day..._**

After telling the boys everything, we decided it was time to go home, so we all went our separate ways. I Went right to sleep when I did get home.

I was know in the kitchen with Cleo eating breakfast, when my mom came in with a big smile on her face

"girls guess who I just got off the phone with" she asked

"Jon?" asked Cleo, hopefully.

"Actually, yes" she said. I froze while Cleo jumped up with the biggest smile on her face "he said that they miss home and want to come back" Cleo looks at me still smiling, but frowned when she seen my face

"we should go to school before we are late" I say before she could say anything. I went up the stairs and into my room in a daze.

 _School, full moon, and now Jon and the band is coming back. Can't I get a_ _brake_. I went into my closet and got out my outfit.

I put on a pink spaghetti strap, with white swirls on it, and blue jeans short shorts, then I put on a pair of black wedge heels.

After I was done getting dressed, I started with my makeup. I made my eyes pop, from the way that I did my eye make up then I made my lips glossy with some lip gloss. I just left my hair down, not wanting to mess with it today

I grabbed my bag and went back down the stairs, and grabbed my phone and car keys from the living room. "COME ON CLEO BEFORE I LEAVE WITHOUT YOU" I yelled

"COMING" she yelled back from somewhere upstairs, most likely her room. 5 minutes later she was running sheen the stairs, dressed in a black leggings and an off the shoulder long pink shirt, with some white flats. She didn't have any makeup on because she wasn't allowed to have any until she was 15, she only haves two years left.

Cleo looks like me and my mom while Jon looks like our biological father, with white hair but has my moms eyes like me and Cleo, but instead of White hair, me and Cleo have red hair.

I smiled at her and was about to open the door before she said something "aren't you happy that Jon and the rest of them are coming home"

" I... It's complicated" I said

"how complicated?"

"Me and Jon were close, we did everything together, you know that, but when he left without a goodbye...it really hurt" I said. she looked like she had to say something "what is it"

"nothing. it's just... he said bye to me and Mom" _and I didn't think this would get any worst_

"it's fine, let's get to school" I then went out the door before she could say anything else, while fighting the tears.

 **So what do you think. What do you think I should add in the story. should I put in another mermaid like they did in the TV show when Emma left, even though izzy is coming back. Next chapter will be out when I get 5 reviews. love ya ;-)**


	3. chapter 3

**CHAPTER THERE**...

All i could do after lunch was think about the text i got from my mom

 ** _Just picked up your brother and the rest of them from the airport. When you come home the band will be here!!!_**

when i told the others they were shocked. Maia was pissed that they could just come back like that, and i don't blame her.

i was now in my English class with Simon, Jordan, Magnus, and Maia, sitting in the back, taking notes. I looked at Simon and Magnus, who was sitting in front of me and Maia.

"Hey Si?" he turns around and looks t me

"yeah?"

"can i stay at your house tonight" that got Maia, Magnus, and Jordan, who was sitting across from us, look at me

"you can't ignore them forever, biscuit" said Magnus

"why not, they left without a goodbye, why should i just go and be buddy buddy with them" Maia was about to say something but the teacher looked over at is and have is a meaningful look.

they went back to their note taking, besides Simon

"if you ever need to get away Clary, you know my home is your home" i smiled at him and nodded.

i started to take my notes again, but stopped short when i felt water drops on my neck. i looked up sharply and seen the queen bitch of the school Kaelie, with a open water bottle over me, smiling like the devil she is.

"opps sorry" all of the class looked over at us and started to laugh, besides for my friends who looked horrified, as she finish pouring the water on me.

i stood up and ran as fast as my little legs could, right out of the class and into the girls bathroom. i got there just in time to because soon my legs started to form bubbles and i felt different as i feel on the floor.

i looked down at my self and seen that i was now in my orange bikini like top, and then my orange sparkly, scaly tail. My hair was we but still curly, and all of my makeup was off, but my lips still looked shiney

i sighed as i looked around the empty bathroom. i got some paper towels, and started to dry my self. after about a minute of drying myself off I heard the school bell ring, indicating the end of school

i started to rub harder, scared that someone might walk in, and see me with my tail. That would be hard to explain.

after about 10 minutes, my tail started to bubble again and then my legs appeared.

i stood back up and went out of the bathroom, where my friends were. i smiled at them and walked over to Jordan, and took my stuff from him.

"come on sis" i said throwing my arm around maia. "let's get this over with" she nodded and gave me a nervous smile.

we all walked out of the school doors and to simons van, so that he can take us home. Simon is the only one with a car because the rest of us got into trouble freshman year, but Simon didn't because he is the good one out off the group.

i smiled just thinking about it as he pulled up to Jordans house "bye guys" he said before kissing Maia, and running up to his front door before disappearing inside.

we pulled out of the curb and headed for my house. Maia, Simon, and Magnus decided to stay at my house, but Jordan couldn't because, surprise surprise, he's grounded.

 _i swear that boy is always grounded_ , i thought as we turned on my street. As we pulled up to my house, i sighed and got out of the car when it stopped. _Time for hell_

 **so what did you think? sorry that i havent updated for like 4 days, i had a family matter. Anyways, 5 reviews for this chapter, and i will make the next one. Love ya ;-)**


	4. chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 _Deep breaths_

 _one step at a time_

I kept on thinking these things over and over in my head like some kind of chant, as we walked up to my front door.

The boys were behind me and Maia. i looked over at Maia and seen her face completely washed of any emotion. I knew my face look like hers, having no emotions show, but inside I knew we were both freaking out

i put my hand on my neck grabbing the locket that me, Maia and Izzy both have. the locket gives me reassurance and makes me feel safe. Maia found mine at the bottom of the moon pool, izzy found hers at a jewelry store and Miss Chatham gave maia hers.

Miss Chatham also had two other friends and they were all mermaids, when they were turn they bought matching lockets a symbol of their friendship, and miss Chatham thought that they will be safer with us, since they were not mermaids anymore, that is a long story.

i opened the door and we all wanted into the house. The sight we were meet with made us brake up into laughter.

Max lightwood had Cleo against the wall, and they were making out. Even though Cleo is 13 and Max is 14, they are together.

No one else nows besides for me and the group, because if Cleo isn't allowed to wear makeup yet she definitely ain't allowed to date. So i knew that there was either no one here or they were out side in the back yard

Me and Cleo might not be as close as me and Jon use to be, but we are pretty close, so I will always keep her secrets and she will always keep mine even though I am hiding my biggest secret from her.

They both jumped, and spun around, long horrified until they saw that it was is, the relief was evidence in their faces.

"sorry if we scared you guys" they both just glared at me

"next time knock" said max

"it's the living room, and really cece, you have a room for a reason, not just to sleep" she rolled her eyes at me with a smile, and a little blush

"yeah yeah whatever, anyway everyone is out back" _i knew it "_ including out dear big bro" i sucked in a breath, i really didn't want to go, _and i don't have to,_ i thought looking at Simon

"hmmmm, really we have homework, but after wards we will come down" she nodded as they went to the back door and disappeared out of it

"they are a cute couple" stated Magnus.

"yeah they are, and u know Max won't hurt her" i said, they looked at me confused "i made sure if it" i says with a mock crazy look in my eyes. they laughed

"come on let go have simon so more crazy experiments on us" i joked. i really don't care what Simon does to feed that nerd brain of good, but I'm just glad he didn't want anymore toenail clippings from us. Talk about crazy

We walked up stairs and into my room, where we sat down on the floor, in a circle. Simon too some spry bottles out of his bag and smiled up at us

"ok I'm going to spry you both with different kinds of liquids to see who turns into a fish first"

"mammals Lewis, we are mammals not fish" Said Maia

"yeah, yeah." he muttered.

 _this is going to be a long hour,_ i thought as he spryed us with the first liquids

 ** _Jons pov_**

 _It's good to be back home,_ i thought as i looked around the big table. My mom and step father were here, obviously, Nona, who is Imogen Herondale, the lightwood parents, the band, one of Jace booty calls, Kaelie, or manager Raph, Max and Cleo, were all arrive the table but 5 chairs were left.

my mom said that they were for Clary and her friends, when they were done 'studying'. _Clary._ God i missed her the most, i knew she hated me though, well hated all of us.

We were all talking about the band and what was next in store for us when Maia opened the door. she had grown up so much. i have missed her to, she is like a sister to me.

"hey guys, umm so there's a problem" she said to my mom, who looked worried

"Is everyone ok" asked luke, my step father

"yeah, but when we were about to leave to go to the Library, we were surrounded by people and paparazzi" she said, but even looking on our way, and i new izzy was about to cry

"Shit, I'm sure you guys but we should probably go inside" said alec. everyone nodded. we all stood up and went inside with Maia in the lead.

As we got into the living room, i seen a nerdy boy, a sparkley boy, and then Clary. they were all kneeing on the couch looking it off the window with their backs to us.

They must have heard is come in because they all turned around, and my green eyes meet my sister's.

 **So what do you think? is this long enough or should i do longer next time? anyways please review and next chapter will be out when i get 6 of them. love ya ;-)**


	5. chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 ** _.Clarys pov.._**

It was completely quiet, you could hear a pen drop, well not out side. Out side, people were yelling to see and talk to the shadowhunter, their band.

But inside, it was completely quiet

After a while i tuned back around to look out of the window "Mom can i turn on the sprinklers, that will get then to leave" said Cleo, with a devil of a smile on her face. That got us all to laugh

"No" mom said shortly

"why not? Rissa will help me" she said, using the nickname Jon gave me when we were little.

"Hell yeah, i really need to get to the library mom" i whined to her. Before she could say anything, Jace cut in

"i will make them leave, don't worry red" he said softly with a smile, not a smirk that i know he gives everyone else. i notice that the blond girl next to him was glaring at me.

I was about to tell him not to call me red... but he beat it to me "yeah yeah yeah, i know, don't call you red" i felt a smile slowly pull at my lips, but then I remember when they left.

The smile was gone in an instant

 ** _flashback_**

 _i was heading down the stairs when i notice that it was quiet, almost to quiet. With a older brother like Jon, that's scary, like finding him in a ditch dead kind of scary._

 _When i walked into the kitchen i seen my mom, Cleo and dad, i walked over to the table and sat down at the table with my dad, and Cleo, as my mom made us some breakfast_

 _"good morning" i told them, but i was meet with nothing. i looked at my family, and notice that they wouldn't look me in the eyes_

 _"Is everything ok? did anything happen? where's Jon?" the last question got them to look at me_

 _"sweety... Jon left with his band..." i looked at her shocked._

 _" No, Jon, Jace, Alec, and especially izzy would never leave without saying by to me." i said " they never even mentioned leaving yesterday" i told them, with tears coming down my face._

 _"I'm sorry baby... but they left" i looked at my dad and ran up the stairs to my room, totally forgetting breakfast._

 _i ran over to my phone, and immediately called my brother. But i don't get an answer._ _i tried to call the rest of them but i still didn't get an answer. i fell to the floor crying._

 ** _flashback over_**

i made a promise to myself that day, i promised myself that i wouldn't let then back into my life no matter what.

i didn't care that with Izzy away, we couldn't get the power over weather, i didn't care that i lost my brother and a person that was like a brother to me, and i didn't care that my crush left.

But looking at them know, i knew that i did care. Izzy is mine and Maia's best friend and we missed her. I missed my brothers, and Jace...i missed Jace. It didn't matter if i was sitting in my death bed, Jace will make a joke and make me feel all better.

i looked back at then and noticed that Jace was gone, i guess to make then leave, since i heard then get louder. I looked at izzy, Alec and Jon. then i looked at Maia

She nodded at me, already knowing what i was secretly asking her.i tuned back to them "don't get this twisted, i an still pissed at you all but...i really missed you guys and we need a hug" i said they gave us sad smiles and we walked over to them and they pulled us in a hug.

Have you ever felt like you had a missing peace to yourself? then when you find it, you never won't to let it go because they make you feel whole. Well that's how i feel when we were all in a hug with my head in Jons shoulder.

soon Jace came back and he Joined the hug, and i felt even more complete.

When we pulled away i looked at them, and i knew that the walls that I mentally built up in my head, were down, but i built then back up face before i couldn't just let then back in that fast.

i needed answers

and i new Maia did to, by the way she was looking at me.

"I... I'm sorry, but that... that didn't mean anything" said Maia "you left us, you all left us" she spat at them "we _trusted_ you guys, and you left without a goodbye"

"We can expla-"started Jon, but i cut him off

"save it Jon, we don't want your excuses. What did you think we were going to hold you back? Jon _we_ were the ones that time all of you that you needed to let people hear you guys, because you were good" i looked each of them in the eye. Then Maia started

"We told you guys that we would be there for you every step of the way... but you guys got famous and forgot about us, and you one what, we don't need you in our lives. We did fine without you" they all winced "when i got an abusive boyfriend, i needed you guys, but you were not there, so we handled it with it friends that _stayed_ " They all looked angry, but with the way Maia looked, i had a feeling they were about to get even angrier "when clary almost got _rapped_ , you guys was not their, so i held her at night when she had a nightmare over it, and not you guys. So unless you have a fucking fantabulous reason for why you left us, just stay out of our lives"

with that, she grabbed my arm, and we started up the stairs with the boys behind us. Leaving the shocked and Furious people behind as we went into my room.

 **Please review if you think something should happen in the story that you will like. So what do you think? good, bad. Anyways, their is going to be a big surprise in the next chapter that i don't think anyone would have thought was going to happen.**


	6. chapter 6

**CHAPTER** **ONE**

I could be out in the water right now. Feeling the water, and seeing the beautiful sight, that is the ocean, but instead i am inside

in my room

with trashbags on my windows

Tonight is the full moon. After Maia and i yelled at the band, we haven't came out of my room. When we were done making sure that the moon can't show in my room, we went to sleep.

Well they went to sleep

I was worried about izzy. I know that she is already out of the moons sight, and even though i am pissed at her, i still hope that she will be alright.

Since she has been back, i have felt... different. Miss Chatham said that we couldn't be apart for long, i never knew why though. She never told us.

It was now almost 2 in the morning. Magnus was asleep in the window seat, that me and Maia call the bay window, Simon was sleep on the little mini couch that i have in my room by my book shelf, while Maia was asleep next to me on the bed

I still can't believe what Maia said to them. The things she said was all right though. She did have an abusive boyfriend, and i almost did get raped.

The twist to this story is that it was the same guy

Maia's abusive boyfriend, Bat, took us to this party. We were all having fun, when her came up to me, with a can of Pepsi in his hand.

He said that it was for me, because i wasn't drinking. When i drunk the whole thing, i had started to feel weird.

He somehow got me upstairs, and into a bedroom with him. After he pushed me on the bed, i blacked out. When i woke up again, i was in my room with all of my friends, but Jordan was asleep next to my bed, in a chair.

I woke them up and made them tell me everything. After i blacked out, he had managed to take my pants off, and his to, but before he was about to push into me, Jordan broke the door down, beat the hell out of Bat, and then took is all home

I had cried for hours

I looked at the clock and signed when i seen the time. _2:27._ I closed my eyes, and forced myself to go to sleep.

 ** _The Next Morning_**

When i woke up the next morning, i just layed there. i looked to my left and seen that Maia was still there. i decided to be a bitch.

Her back was facing me, and she was on her side. I got closer to her and got by her ear

"Maia" i whispered "wakey wakey eggs and bakey" i said still whispering in her ear

"Clary"

"yeah"

"go to hell" i laughed

"but Maiaaa, you have to come with, best friends do everything with each other, so wake upppp."

"beside for the guys, we can't do them together. I am a no three some kind of girl" she added. We laughed.

"Gotcha. Now wake up" she rolled over and looked at me

"ok I'm up. Do you think the moon is still up?" she asked

"No it's not" said a voice before i could say anything. We looked over at Simon, to see him wide away

"i would say I'm sorry for waking you up... but I'm not" i said. He glared at me

"we should remove these bags before one of your parents come in. I hope we can go to the library" i jumped and looked at Magnus. _i didn't know he was awake to._ We all nodded, and got up.When i was done with a window, i looked out of it and seen that there were still people in the yard

"Oh my God. i guess we're stuck here" they all looked at me before coming over to were i was.

 _this is going to be a long day_

 **So what do you guys think? I know that i told you guys that there was going to be a surprise, but i got kind side tracked. The surprise won't happen until the middle of the story. I am so sorry. Anyways 5 reviews and the next chapter will be out. Love ya ;-)**


	7. chapter 7

**CHAPTER** **SEVEN**

 ** _Izzy's_** ** _pov (the full moon night)_**

"We could always put her in the trunk of the car" said Jace, i glared at him

"i am not putting my sister in the trunk of a car" said Alec, protectively

"i was just kidding. How about we put her in a room with the widows blocked off by something" said Jace. I had to admit it was a good idea

"like we did before we left. What did we use..." i couldn't remember

"trash bags" said Jon. I smiled at him

"yes! it was, i knew we kept you sting for a reason" i joked

"ha ha, very funny" he said smiling. But it was soon washed off when we heard Clary and Maias laughter "they are really mad at us, aren't they?" he asked no one in particular

"yeah, but don't worry, to they are clary and Maia. They won't stay mad forever" said Jace, but for some reason, i seriously doubted it.

And by the way everyone else looked, even Jace, i knew they didn't believe it either

 ** _The Next_** ** _Morning_**

I shot out of jons old bed when i heard someone yelling. Last night we went into jobs room and put the bags on the widows.

I got there bed because i told them that if i didn't, they would be woken up, with me over them, with a knife, cutting off they dicks.

i know, a little weird to tell them that since they are like my brothers, one of them is, but i didn't care. i was getting that bed

I recognized the scream as Kaelie, Jaces blond bimbo of a girlfriend, i looked down at the door, where everyone else slept at, but everyone was gone.

"WHAT THE FUCK" i jumped up at the sound of Maia's voice. _What the hell is going on._

i got off of the bed and into the Hall way, and the sight that i was meet with made me burst out in laughter.

Jace was on his back, on the floor by the bathroom door, Kaelie was under him trying to move him off of her, Maia was in the doorway of the bathroom with just a towel on, Clary was in her doorway laughing her ass off, and Jon was in front of Jace, with a duck in his hands

"What. is. happening?" asked Clary through her laughter, but she already knew. We all need that Jace is terrified of ducks.

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME"

"GET OFF OF ME"

"WILL YOU PLEASE MOVE, I AM ONLY IN A TOWEL"

I laughed even harder, as i heard these things, that was being yelled. i then heard footsteps coming from up the stairs and seen Jocelyn coming up

"what is going on" she asked in that sweet voice i missed so much. I stopped laughing at that thought " Jonathan, get the duck out of the house, Jace get up, you are crushing Kaelie, and Clary, go get some clothes for Maia" she said with a Stern but loving voice, she also had a smile on her face. Everyone soon was gone, but Jocelyn

When we are all together, we always played tricks on each other, i looked at my second mom, with tears in my eyes "oh hunny" she walked over to me and hugged me as my body shook with tears

"They will never forgive me" she pulled away from me a little, and pushed the hair out of my face

"you three are the best of friends, of course they will. They are just a little upset that you left without saying goodbye"

"i didn't know how. I knew that they would support us, but i didn't know how to tell them i was leaving" she nodded.

She was about to say something, but my mom called for her to come down to help with dinner. She looked at me and have me a small smile.

"Talk to them sweetheart" i nodded, and she went back down the stairs. Tears, you know i never understood why i never turn into a mermaid when i cried.

i went down the stairs, and out of the front door without being seen. I then went into the back, where you can see some of the ocean. I went to the doc and took off my shoes

I then jumped

i felt my body change, at first it feels like i was nothing but water, then i felt my tail grow, it always amazes me how it happened.

I started to swim, making my way to my second home

Mako Island

 **Sooo what did you think? the next chapter will be out if i get 5 more reviews. I am starting to bring more tails into the story, so please pm me or put it in the reviews, your favorite part in the show, or if you haven't watched the show, what you think they should do as a mermaid. love ya ;-)**


End file.
